The present disclosure relates to a display device and an electronic appliance. Specifically, it relates to a display device and an electronic appliance that can suppress deterioration in performance due to in-plane unevenness caused by mask displacement in a display panel including an organic EL element.
In recent years, development of a display device including a flat self-luminous panel (EL panel) using an organic electro luminescent (EL) element as a light-emitting element has been becoming active. The organic EL element is a device utilizing a phenomenon in which, when an electric field is applied to an organic thin film, the organic thin film emits light. Since the organic EL element is driven at an applied voltage of 10 V or less, the organic EL element has low power consumption. Further, since the organic EL element is a self-luminous element that emits light by itself, the organic EL element facilitates reductions in its weight and thickness without involving a lighting member. Moreover, since the organic EL element has a very high response speed in the order of several μs, an afterimage during display of a moving picture is not generated.
There is proposed a display device utilizing such an organic EL element (see JP 2004-133240A).